Mello Mafia
by MelMat
Summary: "They didn't think he had it in him, the small girlish looking boy. He proved them wrong, and anyone that challenge the blonde he handled like everything else in his life. He took them down."


Disclaimer : Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

* * *

The year later part was written to Step Up by Drowning Pool

WARNING: Sexual situations, violence and extreme language.

* * *

"Fuck this shit, Matty." Mello growled as the torment that was Wammy's grated heavily on his pride. "Can you believe he asked me to work with Near. It wasn't enough to tell me L was dead or the fact he hadn't yet chosen his successor! But to even suggest I-" He screamed, unable to finish his sentence due to overwhelming anger.

Matt looked up from his Game Boy, but said nothing. Instead he just let Mello get it all out of his system. He had long since learned that it wasn't wise to try and talk to Mello like this. He hoped that the blonde would soon calm down and he did minutes later as the room fell silent.

"I can't stay here any longer." Mello burst out, killing the peacefullness as he got up from his bed in determination. "I will find my own way."

Matt rolled his eyes and went back to his game. He figured Mello was just talking shit because he was angry. It wasn't long before he found out that Mello was serious. Matt begged him to stay or at least take him along. Mello said no on both accounts and an hour later walked out leaving Matt behind. He knew he could not take him, even if he wanted too. The world he was about to enter would eat Matt alive, and he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

**_A YEAR LATER_**

The past year had been a shocker, the cruel Mello from within came out and kicked this bitch ass mafia in the balls. They didn't think he had it in him, the small girlish looking boy. He proved them wrong, and anyone that challenge the blonde he handled like everything else in his life. He took them down. It might be quick, and then at times he loved to toy with them. There he sat, on a plush couch surrounded by all the means to get what he wanted. The world at his fingertips.

There wasn't one man among them that would go up against him. The slender teen had earned his reputation and held up to ever word of it. His name circulated fast. When you met him, you wouldn't know it, until you looked into those cold ice blue eyes. The blonde was deadly, hell froze in those eyes and it did it just for him.

'Mello?" He heard Rod behind him, and turned around. He respected him, and gave respect in return. He was the only one to ever receive it. "Come to my office, I have a job for you."

Mello got up and walked to the large office filled with exotic furniture, plants and animals. He thought to himself one day this would be him. Rod already though of him as a son. "What do you need me to do, Rod?"

The older man looked at him and took a deep breath. He knew once he gave Mello his orders , it was like unleashing Pandora's box, except the was no hope.

"I want you to get rid of that whore I call my wife and that pussy ass boyfriend of hers." The bald-head man gritted through teeth.

Mello looked at him, his eyes shining at the thought of killing that bitch. "Are you sure?"

Rod looked at him and smiled. "She is with the fucker right now, at some hotel." He laughed. "I had one of the stupids track her down for me earlier, but I only trust you to get this task done."

Mello knew exactly why Rod wanted him to do it and trust wasn't the only reason. It was because unlike the other guys, she couldn't fuck her way out of this with him. His mind reeled in excitement at the graphic details he envisioned. God, he had always wanted to see that bitch's blood run.

"I'm on it boss." He gloated as walked out off the office and straight to his room. In minutes he was dressed and on his knees clutching his rosary around his neck. He prayed to God before every so-called hit. Why? That he couldn't even answer anymore. The power had already given him a one way ticket to hell, which he accepted-out right. There was no saving him, as he crossed himself, maybe it was a way of keeping a little piece of a time long gone.

Mello walked out to his bike, sliding his hands along the black paint. He loved his bike, she was the only bitch in his life that could give him the ultimate ride. One that he wanted over and over. The bike purred as he turned it on and he flipped his visor down, pulling off in the direction of hotel. The ride always got his blood pumping. The faster he went, the more he got off.

He pulled up to the "La Bella Donna" and shook his head- most likely named after the owners wife. It was a posh , little place. He sneered at the building as he dismounted from his bike. To know that the boss's money and wife was up there. He went to the front desk and asked the young girl at the counter for the room card. She at first declined, but that didn't work with him.

Mello always got what he wanted. He turned on the charm, and within minutes he had the card. If he would have tried just a tad bit harder the bitch probably would have hit her knees. He smiled as he headed to the elevator, damn some bitches are to fucking easy. Mello turned , a gave the girl one last look. He then pressed the top button and the steel doors closed completely. The fake smile he sported quickly faded into nothingness. The elevator soon stopped at the penthouse suit. He slowly inserted the card, and watched as the red light turned green.

Mello took out his gun, and kicked open the door, making his way into the heart of the suite. He was taken by surprise when he saw the sight before him. There wasn't just one man, or even two. That cunt had three guys at her beck and call. Mello raised his gun and fired. "Now that I have all of your attention."

They all scrambled for their clothes. Yet, the woman of the hour made her way to Mello, circling him. Her hand slid down his slender body, gripping his cock through the leather. It wasn't hard, but she told him she could fix that. The butt of his gun slammed into the side of her face causing her knees to buckle.

" I don't do sloppy seconds and in your case, seconds were over years ago bitch."

She looked at him indignantly as he walked towards the group of men. An evil smile crossed his face as he tried to figure if he truly wanted to play with them before he had to put a bullet through their skull or not.

"Knees now, mutha fuckers." Mello commanded.

It didn't take long before they all were on the floor, all eyes focused on him.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing, there is three of us and one of him." One of the guys said, obviously not knowing who they were actually dealing with.

Mello cocked his head to the side. A curtain of blonde hair fell over the side of his face, making the eye that was visible seem unreal. "That would be your worst mistake, dumb ass."

The man shifted in his spot as all of Mello's attention was now directed towards him.

"Kiss it." Mello stated, glaring at the man and then down at his boot. "Tell me how sorry you are for thinking you are better – That you could honestly take me on and win.

"Huh?" The other managed to say. A rather unintelligent answer for this very moment.

Mello reached out and grabbed the man by the hair, pulling him down to the floor. "Bend the fuck over and kiss my mutha fucking boot like I told you to, bitch."

The man soon found out that even though Mello was out numbered, there was an order that was present and did as commanded. His lips barely touched the tip of the leather boot when the gun went off and the man fell sideways to the floor.

The woman yelled obnoxiously as she ran to the fallen man's side, telling Mello that he was nothing but her husbands little bitch. "Just wait your turn, you stupid fucking cunt!" Mello snapped. He wanted to kill her right then and there. How dare she have the balls to disrespect him, knowing the outcome of this little game. She would get hers soon enough but for now she would witness what her betrayal cost others.

The other looked at him in fear, they knew what was coming. One by one they pleaded for him to spare them, but it fell on deaf ears. He loved watching the bullets blast through their faces. The blood painting the plush surroundings and floor. He turned to her, she was now all his. She was what this was really about. Those fucks were just foreplay to him.

" Get over here, now." He demanded, motioning to the floor in front of him. She walked over to him smiling, and messing with his laces. Mello's hand gripped her shoulder as he pushed her to the floor. He watched her, looking down at her like the low life she fucking was.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, suck it bitch like the whore you are!" The icy tone dripped from his mouth.

She did just that, he felt the power as his hands gripped her hair pulling it hard, shoving himself deeper down her throat. It was a few minutes and she had him about to come. He quickened the pace for a few thrusts and then quickly pulled out of her mouth. He came all over her face, disgusted he watched her lick her fingers as if it was a desert or something. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand-the one with her wedding ring. Mello laughed at the symbolism of that piece of junk as pulled her up, and dragged her to the bar. He stood behind her, reaching into one of the drawers.

"You know, you have unlimited money at your disposal." He stated, taking a knife from the draw. "You should have bought yourself some class,bitch."

The blade came down severing the appendage. She screamed in pain briefly as his hands gripped her throat. A popping sound was heard as he snapped her neck. He laughed, watching her fall to the floor. Mello bent down, rolling her over on to her stomach, and with the same knife carved WHORE into her back. He stood up, and watched the blood pool around her lower half. He clapped sarcastically to himself as he walked around the dead woman, admiring his handy work. Now officially done he grabbed the severed finger with ring still on it from the bar, and walked out.

He knew once he got back to the hide out, sex was on the agenda. The feeling he got from a job well done- fuck he was hard as hell. The blood running through him, was on fire. The door opened and the wall of people standing around parted. The man of the hour was home, as he threw the finger of the boss's wife in his lap.

He looked around the room as he threw himself on his favorite plush chair, signaling to a group of whores that made this their place to residence. Mello pointed at two brunettes and told them to fuck each other, the blonde was told to dance, and the other was told that she had a cock to suck, and to get to it. This was his fucking world and it revolved around him now.

Mello watch the blonde as her body moved, all the curves in right places. Her hips rolled in the same circular motion as they did the other night, when she was on his cock. His eyes rolled back as a mouth wrapped tightly around him, sucking him in hard. The two made to fuck each other, well he'd had them already so they were just toys, be cause really he wanted nothing to do with them. Mello left them for the other men to enjoy.

There wasn't a bitch in that room that would ever have a chance to love him. Mello was unreachable to anyone now. He took what he wanted and once they were use, they were immediately discarded. He wasn't into repeats.

"Mello?" Rod said, catching the blonde's attention before he threw a piece of paper at him. It fluttered onto his chest.

He looked at the older man. "What do I do with this." He asked, attitude very prominent.

"Go and get him. If he resists shoot him." Rod threw a set of keys at him, "and take one of the cars."

Mello rose from the chair, pushing the girl backwards. She got the point and moved quickly out of the way. Although he loved getting orders, Rod could have waited until the poor slut swallowed what she had been working for. Now sexually frustrated he was in a pissed off mood and to make matters worse his bike- the only thing that could calm him down- was a no go.

It wasn't long before he pulled into an apartment complex, it was a nice one. It seemed whoever lived here had a nice life going for them. He pulled the car under one of the empty carport awnings and he turned it off. There he sat for a few minutes, not knowing exactly how he wanted to proceed with this. Obviously, this person was important enough for the boss to want them brought in alive, but was expendable if he resisted.

Mello stood in front what seemed to be a fairly solid wooden door. He wanted to get this done and over with. He hated so-called abductions, he would rather put a bullet in them and call it a day. Mello knocked on the door as any law abiding citizen would. He smirked since he was all but what he wanted to portray himself as. There was no answer so he knocked again , harder.

"Hold the fuck up, I'm coming." A voice yelled out in utter annoyance.

"This fucker," Mello growled, "so does not want to get on my bad side." Maybe he would just blow him to fucking hell and tell Rod he resisted.

The door opened and Mello's eyes grew wide. There from the doorway stepped everything he had fought so hard to keep buried over the past year, and Mello had no choice but to stare in shock as it slammed into him like a speeding freight train.

"Matt?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
